The Time of Chaos
by splitsanity
Summary: It was said that everywhere the Doctor was, chaos and death were to follow quickly...T for now.. first fan fic ever, so review please! boyxboy implications! I Don't own this! this is very much in my head out of several lines from the series! 9-10-11/OC
1. Prologue

**_Spoilers MAY be present because I am up-to-date on the television show..._**

**_I don't own Dr. Who, or any characters within it... Although, I wish I had the TARDIS..._**

**_The child is a Daemon, just fyi, not a demon, there is a difference... google it, peoples... and yes, I used the concept for the General and the Army as the fight between God and Satan... and the reference of this idea is to the ep. "The Satan Pit"..._**

**_This is my first fanfic ever as I said in the summary, and YAOI themes will be intergrated later on as I continue the story line, because that's what's in my head :3 ... if you don't like, don't read, simple as that... and please review, so I know just how interesting you found this, please... *gets on knees, cleches hands together over a bowed head*_**

* * *

><p>The Time of Chaos<p>

Prologue:

During the last Great Time War, there was a small, red planet. Light-years away from any other inhabitable planet, Chaos was. Its inhabitants were known to the entire universe as some the most powerful creatures…possibly even greater than the Time Lords of Gallifrey. It is said that before the universe began, two Great Beings—one: the creator and the other: the creation—fought. The created being lost… although it was graced to live on this barren planet—away from all other forms of life—alone, save his troops. His troops of this army were changed into the most hideous of creatures. They learned to mask their appearance by a small ring on their hand. Their power was so great that in order for this perception to be contained they were forced to forge weapons and store their power there. Most of these creatures chose not to sacrifice all their power, so they only made one or two swords. So much death, so much destruction did these creatures bring that they were banished from the mouths of the inhabitants of the universe by the Shadow Proclamation. As time passed, legends were formed and a place was conceived, but the planet—forgotten… almost, anyway.

The Daleks found this planet during the Great Time War as a last ditch effort to win the war. As did the Time Lords. These creatures were battle-starved and desired to help whoever would accept them. The general was bound to the planet and could not fight so, as a general would, he commanded his troops to follow the orders of whomever they decided to help. The Daleks or the Time Lords.

When the Time Lords had the chance to go through the remaining troops –and I emphasis the word _remaining_—, it was declared that men could choose men soldiers and women could only choose women, as a way to preserve the races of both the Time Lords and the soldiers. Although the Time Vortex was also seen on Chaos, the Time Lords didn't find this a problem…but that is another story with a very bad ending…

* * *

><p>There was one child on Chaos, the only child of the warring peoples that was ever conceived in all of time. He was a special child born in a most unusual way. He did not look like any of the soldiers before him. He was pale—white even. Neither horns nor bloodlust, no desire to kill was in him. He was known to his people as the Chaos Lord because his power, when angered, was matched only by the General of the Army. Even in his youth, he did not care for anyone—or anything for that matter—instead; he focused his powers in to a book, known as the Book of Chaos. In the center of the book, was a placeholder for a ring. The child was forced to forge a ring as a sign of continuance of the race (because he had no need for it as a perception filter). The child wanted to make sure that even if he summoned the book, and it was stolen, the thief would not have access to his powers. He created this book as a way to seal all his power that he hadn't already focused on what we know today as the Dark Arts. He had excelled in mastering these arts, despite no one ever learning that they too could focus their powers as he did.<p>

He made an exception for one soldier, older by 500 years. The child fell in love with this soldier. Nothing was known as to why to any of the creatures why the two fell in love, but no questions were asked. After a hundred years of solitude, in this child's mind, he needed a companion. They were never seen without the other. When the child went out, his lover was seen with him. The child went to a concept sort of what we would consider boot camp/school. After that, and during the child's down time, the soldier was seen bringing lunch, and eating with the child. Two hundred years of this had gone on, until the dreadful day that the soldier told the child the soldier was going to serve the Daleks. With sorrow, the child reluctantly give his soldier the support of going off to war. The child cried bitterly until he met the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, of whom we all know, found this child to be intriguing because he didn't understand why the child looked so different. The child was only 300 years old…<p>

He displayed the reason behind his name. His power took the form from his book of an albatross. His mastery of the Dark Arts was shocking, causing chaos and death in its wake. With a single move of his finger, entire battalions would disappear from the field of battle. Towards the end of the battle, a soldier siding with the Daleks began to crush his weapon, to absorb the power contained within. The child looked over and saw the soldier whom the child had loved for 200 years. His aura of the albatross disappeared as he glided over to the soldier. "What are you doing? You know you are forbidden to crush your weapon!" The child, placing his hand on the soldier's shoulder, was shocked to see this once honorable warrior doing this deed. The soldier replied, with eyes full of tears, "The will of my master." With sorrow filling the young creature's heart, a spell was chanted. "Bound in Heaven. Written on Earth. Seal in Hell. Book of Chaos,—now filled with sorrow—come forth." Immediately, a book of unmatched proportion, charred from the outside in with a leather binding made of pure gold, materialized between the two soldiers, once lovers, now enemies. "Forgive me, my beloved. I, also, am following orders." With these words spoken, a tear was shed and a scythe ripped through space. Where the soldier was, was no more. The child fell into a chasm of space, wailing with a sound that would transcend throughout time and space causing the universe to begin to crack ever so slowly.

With the Time War over, the Doctor felt sorry for the little child, so young to kill so many of his own people, including his lover. The Doctor showed compassion, as is his nature to anyone that is the last of their kind, to the child. He asked that if the child would like to stay with him.

* * *

><p>"What is your name, sir?" he would ask the Doctor repeatedly. With a kind and warming smile, the Doctor replied, "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours, child." The child told the Doctor, "Fine then… call me David. It isn't my real name, but I like that name." He said this in a pouty voice and with a great big grin on his little face. And with this, the Doctor and David set out in the Doctor's TARDIS.<p>

As the Doctor aged and regenerated, the child gained swords as a sign of his increasing power. With each of the regenerations of the Doctor, the child would convert the time energy into a sword, and he would carry it with him. As the more time went by, David grew ever fonder and fonder of the Doctor. The Doctor, with every regeneration, was always oblivious to David.

Nevertheless, the power of the Doctor's regenerations that David was accumulating served a two-fold purpose. David would begin to develop the power into the creation of the White Arts. The second benefit of absorbing the time energy was that David would have to the power to use one giant burst of time energy to alleviate all the chaos and literally "undo" any event that he deemed "catastrophic to the universe as a whole".

The Doctor's companions would come and go as time passed, but David would have the pleasure of always being with his Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What is this new creature, a Chaos Lord? Who would want to befriend it?<em>**


	2. Mind and Russia

**_Ok so you may have noticed several _Bleach _ideas coming through in the prologue (swords containing power, a book containing great power…), yeah, I'm a MASSIVE Bleach fan. Tite Kido has all those rights… but I liked them too much not to use so: I don't own any Bleach rights either, because the main character has 5 other fractures to his personality and that always makes life interesting… not to mention the swords' abilities reflect each of the fractures personalities… Why do you think I write under "_splitsanity"_?  
>Also, I may make reference to several other TV shows, i.e. <em>Star Trek _in this chapter, you know that I'm just using them as cultural references, right?  
>Also, SPOILERS MAY BE PRESENT BC I'M CURRENT WHEN IT COMES TO THE SHOW, so forgive me if I have a spoiler or two_**

Chapter One

It was a usual day aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor was going on and on and on about something. David was cleaning his five swords, listening to his Doctor just be the nerdy, dorky know-it-all that he had come to love. Rose was there falling evermore in love with David's Doctor. And David was getting jealous watching at her looking at him. Now this 9th regeneration wasn't something to look at, but David had a father complex, something which Freud never understood in David of all _people_, but David just dealt with it as he had before. Every day was the same: the TARDIS would either take them where they wanted to go, or not – as the case usually is, the Doctor would instinctively smash, bang, and half-way destroy the control panel, and David would talk to his swords, amongst himselves, considering each sword contained a fraction of his personality.

With time, David grew even more powerful. His ability to use his power cautiously would ultimately force the Chaos Lord to fracture his mind to prevent emotion from controlling him. His race prided themselves on logic and reason – _God, who where we, the fucking Vulcans? Look at Spock!_… David thought with disgust. But the method of the madness of the Vulcanic attitude was that emotions to his people were, in fact, dangerous to those around them. So his swords were based upon emotions. In total, there were six swords for his six fractures:

* * *

><p>David, the one whom had introduced himself to the Doctor, was anger. His demeanor was benign, if you needed help, he'd offer, but don't hold your breath. Don't ever piss him off either, unless you want him to use his sword to the take shape of different "weapons", i.e. bow and arrows, katana, a giant's hammer, or a scythe, just to name a few of his personal favorites. David had one slight problem. He doesn't tolerate emotional pain very well. Even as a child, any form of emotion expressed to David was traumatic. He was the <em>only<em> child in the universe of his race.

While traveling with the Doctor, about 400 years ago, he fell in love with a girl from Solarium Cantra, but she never felt the love he had for her. The young dæmon (he's not a demon, there's a difference) had asked the Doctor if he could spend time with this woman. He fell in love with her mind, for she was homely, and that didn't faze David. (David knew the Doctor, even then, wouldn't see him in the same light. So he tried moving past the Time Lord.) The girl and he would be good friends, and David, being afraid to tell her the truth for so long, never said a word, for he was truly happy. One night, while the dæmon was waiting for his beloved, he noticed a poster for a banquet and ball at the mayor's mansion. He looked at it, looked at the giant clock that hung over the courthouse entrance, and then saw the woman, Iricanta, whom he loved. He finally asked Iricanta out to the gala. The night ended in him revealing how much he loved her, and that she would only be a friend to David. That wasted 20 years. David was distraught. So, he did what he thought would be the right thing... go back to the Time Lord. He used his connection with the TARDIS to call the Doctor to pick him up.

Albatross, the aura that flowed from the book, was a dark being capable of any act without mercy. Albatross was the first fracture. His temper fuse is incredibly short. So short in fact, this was the reason David sealed him in the book. During the battle, a soldier fighting on the same side as the child started to criticize him, Albatross simply _looked_ at the soldier, and he disappeared. David's sword has holds no bar on Albatross' sword. When Albatross releases his sword, darkness falls. This isn't your typical darkness. It's cave darkness, or more accurately, a blind person's darkness. Within this darkness, opposition occurs. Those who hear are deaf. Those who are lame gain the ability to move. Only he can revoke the sword, either by voice or death, and he hasn't lost yet.

Nathan was that persistent pessimist that could infect a bunch of happy-go-luckys with unbridled despair. Nathan was the part of David that ultimately wanted to have his Doctor but respected the perceived boundary David had instilled in himself. He was a natural Dr. Jekyll, toying with the chemical properties of the universe to create new poisons (which had no antidotes, well, that anyone other than him had…). He absolutely LOATHED the Doctor. No matter what regeneration brought about, the Doctor was smart than he, and this made Nathan FURIOUS! One time, while trying to destroy a breed of creatures the 5th Doctor thought would help the universe, the Doctor told Nathan that he found the antidote to one of Nathan's poisons and used a process to make the liquid a part of the creatures natural habitat, in the air. Nathan's sword shatters into an infinite number of hollow-point needles, every single one of which has a different effect if the skin of the target is broken.

Abigail, the duplicate and diplomatic side of David, was known for her charm and charisma. How David had ended up with a female fraction was beyond him, but then again, "timey- wimey" was a great excuse the Doctor had always used… She could discern everything diplomatically. If you lied to her, she'd know. She had been known to lie on occasion, but the Doctor did too. She only lied if the situation would have been resolved peacefully. After all, a little white lie never KILLED anyone, had it? Her sword was a set of dual swords made of mirrors. When she pulled them out of her sheath, it would split with a cord of pure silver behind her to connect the hilts. At her will, one of the swords would transform into a shield that could reflect any energy shots blasted at her or she could refract the energy beam to another place with one precise slice of the air.

The torment of David when he was just a child back home was intense. For 50 years, the other soldiers mocked him because he wasn't as "deadly" or "despicable" as they were described. He actually was a "good" child, considering "good" on Chaos meant that you didn't want to kill every living thing and you actually wanted to get along with people… So, to alleviate the tension of misery, the torture began to shatter onto another… To be kind and gentle – and at the same time, cruel and unforgiving – Jason's sword turned into a fan that was two meters wide when open, well that's as big as it could get (because if you're fighting someone in a corridor, you don't want something that massive in your way). This meant that Jason could manipulate the wind and air patterns to rip his enemies to shreds without ever having to be near the intended victim.

The final fracture was a choice. A means to an end. This fracture had the ability control all the other swords' abilities. The Doctor and David had been through so much together, David had helped the Doctor get out of messes, but the biggest point that David had with his Doctor: The Doctor had slightly hinted about flirting with David, all through the 650 years they had known each other, but never said what he was actually feeling! All David wanted was some form of communication from the Doctor on his true feelings! And David had to figure out how to get those feelings out of his Doctor's mouth… He honestly didn't _care what_ they were, he just wanted to know them.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, during all this, was talking to Rose and the TARDIS. David had come to accept that his feelings would be kept on the backburner for those times when he and the Doctor were alone without some <em>female<em> companion. _At least she's not Jack! UGH!_ David found himself thinking. Something about Captain Jack Harkness David found repulsive… _It could be that Jack flirted with everyone and everything… He's hot and all, but everytime he opens his mouth, he's trying to flirt with something! Maybe it's nothing. I don't know._ The Doctor called out, "David, weren't you listening? We're here!"

"Oh, sorry, Doctor, I was… was…" David spoken in a flat line of embarrassment.

The Doctor came over and said, "It's ok, I understand. You probably had a lot to think about." This was true. The planet the TARDIS had just dumped them out on, left David absolutely miserable because the atmosphere had a power converter. The local inhabitants recognized the amount of power David had stored inside of him. They captured him with garnet chains and bound him to the generator. It nearly drained him of his power let alone the time energy he had stored up… Had it not been for the 9th Doctor who used his screwdriver to over energize one tiny mechanism which powered down the generator. David then cursed the planet with a drought that would last the natural span of the most recent newborn's life. The Doctor tried to warn the lizard-men, "I wouldn't piss him off any further if I were you…" Unfortunately, they had forced David into eating a bowl of ground garnets, which was something that had the chemical composition to absorb David's power – and was considered food on this mining planet – didn't make matters any better…

"Fantastic!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Fantastic? Are you crazy? It's bloody cold out here!" exclaimed Rose. David grabbed a parka for each of them upon hearing this. He figured it'd be another ice world… well anything than another jungle one..

"Rose, welcome to Mother Russia." Proclaimed the Doctor, as he, Rose, and David were putting on their parkas.

* * *

><p>Upon hear Russia, David froze, almost like whenever the Doctor heard "Bad Wolf", but this was worse. It didn't mean Daleks. It meant an argument between his bevloved Doctor and himself was about to happen…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you remember the Time Vortex I mentioned in the Prologue? Well, this the same concept: a Time Lord sees all of time and the events contained within. A Chaos Lord also has the ability to know when chaos is about to happen... Fortunately for David: there is no laws prohibiting him from interferring with his personal future self... But what battle are they entering? What alien civilization will be there in Russia, of all places?<em>**


	3. Streltsy and Jason

**_Ok, so we're in Russia. For the intense Doctor Who fanatic, I'm going to be resurrecting an old enemy from the original series.  
><em>****_Don't own _****Bleach ****_or_****Doctor Who****_.  
>Couple of notes: I'll translate the Russian for you…, Pyotr <em>****_Alexeyevich_****_ Romanov is _****Peter the Great****_, and Grand Prince Ivan IV _****_Vasilyevich_****_ of Muscovy is _****Ivan the Terrible, ****shchi****_- a soup _****, ****syrniki**** – ****_a dessert,_****sbiten**** – ****_a type of liquor_**** …  
><strong>**_Oh and in the spoiled words of River Song: Spoilers!  
>I do apologize about how late this is, I've been having some difficulties, as well as some writer's block, but they both seem to be going away...<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Streltsy and Jason<p>

David looked around. _This couldn't be Russia!_ He didn't recognize any of the land features around him for all the snow covering them. _That_ should have been his first clue. However, he clearly remembered the Ice Warriors' home planet, Mars—where it looked exactly like their planet! David touched the sword at his right hip, looking out upon the landscape hesitantly, and pulled it out.

David hated having to use another sword because it meant that he would have to go through all the emotion connected to that sword and that he would lose control over the body. As he lifted the katana out of the sheath, David thought, _Forgive me, Doctor_. As David sliced the air with the sword, he muttered, "Prince of the Wind!" With that, sword became a fan and a devilish glow sparkled in the body's eyes. The body looked out across the frozen wasteland. Immediately, he reached inside the parka that warmed his chest to pull out a black leather notebook with a faded red ribbon binding the book in a cross. The edges of the book were frayed and tattered from years of use. He undid the ribbon and opened the book to a page stained once with a tear. He read the page and a second tear stained the page, today was a sad day in history indeed.

"Остановить! Кто проходит там?" A man with a thick bushy beard that projected from his face yelled as he bore his poleaxe. With immediate action, the fan spread out in a hand that had full control, as the arm pulled back in preparation of the next move. Dropping the book, the hand that held it turned black as night, in front of him. "Halt! Who's going there?" the voice repeated. The young man looked at what was obviously a soldier with an inquisitive look on his face. The fan lowered, as the young man realized that the guard was speaking Russian. "Jason!" yelled the ninth Doctor, "Jason, stop! That man is part of the Стрельцы́—the Streltsy. I told you; we're in Russia!"

Jason looked at the man. He was out of breath. "I think… the TARDIS hasn't adjusted… to Earth just yet and… her translator must be on the fritz again." _Again?_, Jason thought, _It seems that something's going wrong with that blue box every bloody day now_. "Forgive me, Doctor." Jason bowed in respect as he said this. "I was looking at my journal, and this man startled me." Rose just stood there and watched as the two Lords talked for a moment. She didn't understand the feeling she had. It could be jealousy, but she was dating Mickey… It was just two men, talking, as if a master were talking to his servant.

After talking to Jason, the Doctor went over to the soldier. They seemed to be having a jolly of a time. Jason bent over and picked up the book, dusted the snow off it, and tied the ribbon back. He placed it in his parka, and glared at Rose. He sensed her feelings and walked towards her. She coward slightly as the figure approached him. "Who is he to you?" Jason snarled. "I… I… don't know. He saved me from the Living Plastic. You weren—"

"I was there." Jason quickly hissed at her, cutting her off. He stared into her eyes, piercing into her soul and future. With an instant, Jason's attitude shifted. He turned and faced the soldier. Dressed in a red cloak with the imperial symbol – the double-headed eagle – above the left breast, the soldier was still baring his poleaxe. "How do you know I am Streltsy?" He asked with a look of confusion on his face. "I'm the Doctor. This is Rose. And that fellow over there – the one you startled – is Jason." "'Ello'" Rose softly said, still recovering from the stare down Jason had just given her.

"Forgive me, sir. I meant no harm." Jason said as he folded his fan back together.

"So, what's your name, soldier?" the Doctor asked nonchalantly. "Ivan. Ivan Kuznetsov, guard of the Imperial Family of Tsar Pyotr Alexeyevich Romanov." "Well, Ivan Kuznetsov, guard of the Imperial Family of Tsar Pyotr Alexeyevich Romanov, would you please take us to the Kremlin? I wish to speak to the Tsar." The Doctor was known for this curt way of talking, but he came by it honest – after all, he _was_ a Time Lord…

The group of four marched through the snow-covered plains of the vast land in silence. After about an hour marching, the winds picked up. Rose was walking with the Doctor, and Jason was in front of them, with Ivan. Ivan looked over at Jason…

"I understand your pain, comrade." Ivan said as he patted the shoulder of the dæmon. "No offense, _comrade_, but I doubt you do." Jason remarked looking at the soldier's gold ring on his right hand. "Comrade, your pain is because you are in love with someone who will never love you. God is too high and the even the Tsar is to far away to be loved. I have served the Imperial family since I was 24, when the child was crowned tsar. That was seven years ago. To see the Tsar grow has been a delight and a privilege that only a few have had since the induction of the Streltsy by Grand Prince Ivan IV Vasilyevich of Muscovy in the late 1540s." The dæmon knew that this soldier knew the pain he had endured for centuries. He put his left hand on the soldier's right and simply smiled at the man. He was grateful that someone _finally_ understood what it was like to love the Doctor.

As they got closer to the Kremlin, Rose was asking about food… It was still a good three hours away, but they stopped. Jason and the Doctor had been hungry too, but didn't feel like asking Ivan if he had any food, that would have been rude…

The Doctor looked at Jason, and Jason looked at the Doctor. "I know what you're going to ask, Doctor, and the answer is no." "What?" replied the Doctor, with a big grin on his face. "All I wanted you to do was to use your talent to _get_ us some food… for Rose here, and Ivan… He's looking a bit peckish, isn't he?" Jason sighed heavily. "…Alright, fine. What kind of food do you want?" Jason said with some hesitation. "Fish and chips for me, Jason, please?" Rose smiled slightly. "May I please have a bowl of _shchi_, a carp, and some _syrniki_, please?" smiled Ivan at the young dæmon. "Anything to drink?"

"A nice mug of _sbiten_ would be nice." The soldier said with a smile. "As for me…" a voice came out of nowhere. Jason looked around and about attacked the man to whom the voice belonged. "What? Can't you pour me a drink?" the captain said slyly. The dæmon looked at him through the slits of his eyes. _If it wasn't for the Doctor being here, I'd kill you on the spot, but I know your fate, and not even _I _am allowed to mess with those kinds of matters_… David thought to himself as he sent the soldier away—for he knew performing an act of "magic" would send the soldier into a frenzy.

The sound of clapped hands resonated for about 45 seconds. His book appeared before him, his eyes were overtaken by a black aura, and the book opened to a page. The wind whipped around the dæmon, and suddenly a tent—with a table full of the requested preparations—and a drink for _the captain_ appeared.

Far off in the distance, there was a reptilian creature with spiked armor and a ray gun looking upon the travelers. The creature hissed and returned quickly to the cave from which it emerged.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again I'm sorry it took so long to write, I had to get some of the facts straight for this project and I couldn't figure out how things were going to happen.<em>**

**_Please REVIEW! I want to know how you guys like it..._**


	4. Ice Lords and Chaos

**_Sorry it's taking so long to get through Russia. I've been busy and I've had family issues… Anyhow, I don't own _Bleach _or _Doctor Who_. _Boyars _are the nobles of Russia. Either this chapter or the next will conclude the chapter on Russia and the Ninth Doctor. Thanks to all my readers! Please Review!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Ice Lords and Chaos<p>

"Who wishes to have an audience with the Ice Lord?" proclaimed the reptilian creature sitting upon an ice throne in the heart of a labyrinth of a mountain palace. "I am Lord Iecara Vararus of the Royal blood of King Caria of Mars!" growled the Komodo dragon. Through lineage alone, this beast became king. He wasn't that bright, but he knew how to send an army out and destroy any world. His father was a proud Komodo dragon, but he died when he was only 500 years old, reigning only 100 years… At the time, Prince Iecara was a joyful child of only 120 years old, before his father died, but now, 600 years later, even his breath chilled you to the very bone, without leaving you frostbitten.

A woman stepped forth. "I, Sophia Alekseyevna, Regent Tsarevna of All the Russias, ask for an audience with you, O, Lord of Ice." She spoke with dignified respect. She bowed before him slowly, for even in her thickest winter clothes made for the Russian climate, she was frigid.

The Ice Lord stepped of his throne and warmly received the Regent Tsarevna with whom he was working. The regent pulled herself up from the frozen floor of the palace. She looked around at the amazing creation that had been constructed. A dome fashioned in the era of the Mongol, full ice sculptures of every king the Martians from the beginning of their civilization, and a labyrinth to the throne room—to prevent people of foreign dignitaries from coming in unannounced—filled the mountain that overlooked the Time and Chaos Lords.

"What brings you back, Tsarevna?" hissed the dragon. His cold grey eyes looking upon her like some delicious meal, he was here to help his ally. After all, Ivan IV's paranoid mind was the reasoning he could help control the Russian throne here on Earth. "Are the Streltsy being of any assistance or are they causing another uproar?"

"No, no, they are quite pleasing. It's my younger half-brother, Peter, he's been trying to usurp me and the other tsar, Ivan, my true brother… I thought that if I sent him and his mother out to Serbia so he could grow up, I could implement some laws for my people, but he proved to be a pain in the ass, even in Siberia. I tell you this because he has returned to Muscovy and I wish to overthrow him. I was wondering if you would consider helping my family since you helped Grand Prince Ivan IV create the Streltsy almost a hundred years ago?" the regent said with a crooked smile on her face.

"Thank you for the meal, Jason. It tasted like my mother cooking." said Ivan, with a smile on his face and a hand over his stomach, rubbing it to help digest the meal that had been eaten. "You are quite welcome, comrade. Consider it an apology for earlier." Jason said with a small smile that beamed from his face to his new friend. "Well, now that we've eaten, we should be getting along to the Kremlin." the Doctor said bluntly. The five of them went outside of the tent that the dæmon had summoned and saw a set of sleds. A full team of Siberian huskies were attached to both sleds.

"What… What magic is this?" shouted Ivan terrified. "No magic, I found a couple of wanderers that had no use for them anymore and decided to take the teams. How else do you think I found you all so quickly?" remarked the captain as he cozied up to the soldier… Jason opened his fan and _gently_ blew Jack in front of the soldier up to one of the sleds, a good 30 feet in front of the soldier.

As they sped to the Kremlin, the Doctor and Rose took one sled, while Ivan and Jack took the other, much to Jason's dismay. Jason was running at full force to keep up the two sets of dogs, with his arms stretched out to either side, holding his fan wide open. "How much further, Ivan?" Jason shouted. Just as he had said those words, he saw the Kremlin just in sight. "About twenty minutes, now!" yelled Ivan. Finally, the Doctor was going to meet with the Tsars, but it would be not a pleasant event… Jason was already crying. He pulled back a bit and pulled out the leather-bound book. He just stood there, caressing the leather, muttering an inaudible sentence. He looked up, taking a deep breath, placed the fan straight out in front of his body. He drew a circle in the air and pressed his hand covered in black to the circle. He opened the door he had created and walked through, trying to prevent any more tears from falling on his frozen face.

Inside the Kremlin, the other "door" opened to allow Jason to walk through. He had sort of overshot where he was wanting to land for he certainly didn't mean to find himself in the grand throne room where Tsars Peter and Ivan were sitting on their double throne. The Imperial Guards bore their sabers, poleaxes, and muskets at the intruder. Jason looked around, dropped his fan, and dropped to his knees. _The Doctor is going to hate me for this…_ thought Jason as he bowed before the Tsars.

The Doctor knew something was happening. "Jason's in trouble…" He said with no emotion. "Fantastic…" he continued with utter disdain. "How do you know he's in trouble? We just saw him about ten minutes ago outside the city… And he hasn't caught up with us yet!" Rose looked worried, for despite the dæmon frightening her, she was beginning to like him. "Bloody hell! Can't he do anything without getting captured?" said the Captain in an annoyed voice.

Ivan looked at the Doctor with concern written all over his face. "What must we do to save him, Doctor?" "We've got to gain an audience with the Tsars. And that won't be easy unless we barge right in there." "Leave that to me." Jack said coyly. "No! Rose, you and Ivan are going to meet with the Tsars. Jack, you and I are going to cause a little chaos." the Doctor said with a smile. "You are not going to like where we're going to have to go, Jack."

"All troops: Prepare to invade the Kremlin!" shouted Iecara. "We are going to storm the Kremlin with the Streltsy and overthrow Peter!" A roar of triumph resounded with in the mountain. The Regent Tsarevna had left the mountain and was now on her way back to the Kremlin in her royal carriage. She was finally going to be Tsarina, not just a regent. She had wanted the power of the tsar because she was tired of letting her half-brother take her chance of wearing the crown. After all, why had she even began to work with Prince Vasily Vasilievich Golitsyn in the first place if everything was for not? _I even got Kiev back from the Polish three years ago, a feat my father and Feyodor were unable to accomplish. This insurrection will work, or it will be the last thing I do! I will have the full power of the Russian autocracy, it's mine by right! I'm older than both Peter and Ivan! How dare the boyars __elect__ Peter to be tsar! They just simply over-looked Ivan, until __I__ mentioned my brother! I'm not going to let that little bastard get away with this!_ By this point, the Tsarevna was boiling mad...

"Aren't you listening to me? Your sister, the Regent Tsarevna, is going to try to overthrow you! You must believe me!" Jason was begging. "Why should we believe you? You come at us with a weapon of Mongol decent!" Tsar Peter explained, looking at the two meter fan on the floor. "I don't believe him, Peter. My sister would never do something like that to me." Ivan said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, she'd never do that to _you_. I, on the other hand, have felt her wrath. Guards release him!" Peter stated in a commanding voice. "Now that I have spared your life, prove it." "Of course, sire." Jason said as he bowed before him, with fan in hand.

They were dressed in a rustic orange shirt with golden patterns embroidered on it. Complementing the shirt was a pair of slacks with a row of black running up the outside seam. A cape made of rustic orange and elegant, embroidered designs graced their shoulders, each with a staff and saber. They wore a minish cap decorated with golden beads and diamonds. "Doctor, what are we doing?" Jack mumbled. "We're just a couple of boyars wishing to see the tsars and pay tribute." the Doctor replied with a grin on his face. "I feel ridiculous! I want my overcoat and my gun." Jack complained. And with that, the two _boyars_ waltzed the Kremlin to see the tsars.

Unbeknownst to them, the Ice Warriors had already place a small squad inside the halls of the great palace and were on their way to find Tsar Peter…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The next chapter is a bit longer because I absolutely had to end it... but it does contain the yaoi (at the very end, (boo!)) so if you don't like, don't read...**_


	5. Daemons and Doctors

_**This chapter will end the "episode." I'm sorry-it's not going the way I had imagined and I just have to let it flow through me. There will be the argument between the 9th Doctor and David/Jason in this chapter and hopefully I can move on to the 10th Doctor and Rose.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Daemons and Doctors<p>

As the Doctor and Captain Harkness walked through the Kremlin, they had to fight their way through several burly men; after all, they _were_ in Russia. What they didn't expect to see were Ice Warriors in amongst those Streltsy. "What are you doing here, Commander Cristatus?" asked the Doctor impatiently to the Ice Warrior standing in the hallway of the Kremlin. "Jack! I need some help here!" "I'm afraid he'ssss a bit incapacccitated at the presssent moment," the helmeted iguana hissed. The Commander looked at the Doctor with ray gun in hand. "Well, we'll just have to make things a little more even, won't we?" remarked the Doctor, as he used his sonic screwdriver to disarm the ray gun the commander held. "Guardsss, capture the Doctor." And with that, several Streltsy guards captured the Doctor, but not before the Time Lord could get in a few well-placed hits. The Commander walked in front of him, down the corridor. As they walked, he saw Jack being carried over the shoulder of one of the Ice Warriors…

_How did a 17__th__ century man capture a man from the 51__st__ century? This is just fantastic…_ the Doctor thought to himself as he saw his friend of the burly man's shoulder. _Well, that's one way to get him down: a blow to the back of the head_…

Back in the throne room, Jason was wondering what the two tsars were planning. He saw them talking privately. "Excuse me, your excellencies," Jason began as he bowed before the thrones, "but may I ask what the date for today is? You see, I have been wandering for weeks on end and I needed some pla—" "Silence, abomination! You are a witch and we will not have a witch in our presence!" Peter roared in anger. Upon hearing the word _witch_, Jason's anger flared, his eyes began to be taken over by that black aura. _No! I must remain calm. If I am to keep control of this body, I must stay calm. _"Your excellencies, I am not a witch. I am more akin to what the Greeks would call a dæmon—a kind spirit that brings peace. I do not wish ill upon you, o, tsars of the Russias. I am simply here to seek warmth and food for a time and leave when I have sufficiently rested. I was separated from my group and my abilities took me to a place that was not where I intended to intrude." Jason said as he bowed before the men. "Peter, we must have pity on him. I sense no harm from him." Ivan spoke, calmly "Then tell me, _brother_, how it that he knew of our sister and her intentions to usurp the throne?" Peter replied to his brother tactlessly. "That is a good point, brother. Tell us, sir, your answer to my brother's question." Ivan looked at Jason through squinted eyes. "Very simply: As I traveled, I saw a royal carriage about forty miles from the city with a caravan of guards at a mountain. I thought I might ask the royal for some food and warmth, but instead I overheard a woman commanding the officers to 'spare my brother, but that bastard must die for me to assume power'. The guard then called her 'Regent Sophia' and I knew that I must warn you." Jason said with a slight coil to his words. He knew that he could not reveal he was from the future, but at the same time knew that he had to convince Peter to allow him sufficient time to find the Doctor.

The Doctor followed Commander Cristatus down a long corridor in the Kremlin. It was lined with gold and pillars with pictures of the various royal families that had lived there before. Cristatus opened a door and commanded the Streltsy to throw the Doctor and the unconscious Jack into the room. The Doctor marveled at the room. It was big enough to be used as a bedroom but was being used as closet—a water closet, at that. The other Ice Warriors bound the Doctor and took his screwdriver, as well as both of their sabers and staffs. Cristatus wasn't as incompetent as Slaar, but he took no precautions. All the Doctor could do now was wait, until either Jack woke up or Jason came to save him…

Rose and Ivan were trying to set a plan. "Little girl, you must wear this, it will prevent suspicious from coming upon you." "No! I ain't wearin' that! I don't know where's it's been!" Rose bellowed at Ivan. "Little girl, for your friends, they are in trouble, and we have got to save them. You care about that man, the Doctor, do you not? You are learning to understand that man, Jason, no? Then, please, for both their sakes, wear this dress so I can take you to see Tsar Peter. He will listen to me some, but I need someone to help me make him listen." Ivan practically begged Rose to wear the dress of royal purple. "I would not let just anyone wear this dress, it belonged to my mother, when Tsar Feyodor gave it to her." he continued, with a tear falling from his face and into his beard. "She meant a lot to you, your mum, didn't she?... I miss my mum, too… Alright, but no looking!" With that, Ivan left the room and a woman of the House stepped in to help Rose put on the dress.

Rose stepped out of the room and handed Ivan a coin. "What's this for? It's got a beard on it…" "Tsar Peter makes men who wish to keep their beards pay a fee and this coin is the signature that a man has paid to keep his beard. All the men in my family have lost their beards, but I could not. My mother loved my father and his beard and this is my memory of them." Ivan spoke as he inspected the British girl. "You will be as a duchess visiting. Your name will be Anastasia Frigoryia. I will take the blame for forgetting the mentioning of your arrival, Duchess of Westocania." He bowed to show his reverence. "You love him, don't you?" Rose spoke. "Love whom? I am a mere soldier. I follow the orders of my tsars and protect them at all costs." Ivan said. "I could ask you the same question. Or should I ask: You know Jason loves him, but refuses to speak up to him because of you. You have seen the glare of hatred that Jason gave you earlier more than once, have you not? And yet, you still stay with that man because you are falling in love with him." Ivan continued.

Rose stopped walking down the corridor to the throne room. "I… He… I have a boyfriend, but I left him for the Doctor… I don't know why, I just did. And yes, I do know that Jason is in love with him, but neither one of them speaks about it. I see Jason polishing swords, just staring at the Doctor in his leather jacket. He seems happy just being there with him. I can't… I couldn't possibly compare to Jason in loving the Doctor but I just… I just do. Is that wrong?"

"I understand, little girl, but sometime you need to ask Jason if it alright with him if you can flirt with his Doctor. He has loved him for a _long_ time, it seems. He tries to act brave and strong but his emotions are right there on his sleeve ready to be seen and read." Ivan responded to the girl's confession, sitting on a bench in the corridor. "And to answer your question: yes, I love the Tsar. I know that it is forbidden but I have had the pleasure of watching the innocent little boy be used by his evil half-sister, sent away from his rightful home, and reclaim the throne as his own. I do love him, but like your friend, Jason, I could never have him for he is bound by duty to God Almighty and honor to his family for him to love me. Besides, what would my wife say? And my four children?" he spoke with his ring off his finger, in his hand, looking through it, at Rose. "I must suffer through it until one of the two of us dies. And I pray to God that it is I who dies first."

As he rose from the bench, he wiped away the tears that had stained his eyes red. Putting his ring back on, he continued, "But we must press on to find your friends and answer my question: Why does this Doctor man want to see the Tsars?"

The Doctor just waited in the loo with Jack. He didn't have a saber, a sonic—not as if it would do any good on the rope binding their wrists and ankles—or anything that would help. "Ugh… wha… what… Ow! my head!" the captain woke up grumbling. "Good, you're up… now help me get out of these ropes." the Doctor said flatly. "What happ– Where are we?" Jack mumbled as he sat up against the toilet. "Why are we in the bathroom, Doc?" "I don't know, Jack. I just followed Commander Cristatus—" "WHAT! Cristatus is here? Damn it!" Jack interrupted. "Yeah, he's here… But I'm worried about Jason. Something is wrong with him." the Doctor. "So, how are you two doing?" Jack asked inquisitively, while shifting to sit up against the toilet. "I don't know, he won't talk to me, and Rose…I think she's falling for me and it's never easy with a human." the Doctor admitted. "Yeah, I know all about _that_, but I was never that reliable. He seems to care, Doc." Jack said to his former lover. "How do you know? You haven't seen him in the TARDIS, all he does is polish his swords, watching Rose and I. He's always getting in trouble and it's… it's…" "Doc, let me tell you what I think: Jason probably enjoys watching you talk and rattle on, but he's probably thinking, '_I don't know what's wrong with me. I love that leather jacket. His crew cut is cute. This regeneration is a bit lanky, but he pulls it off well. I __want to talk to him, but he's always feeling bad about the War. He always has some __human__ with us. It's like my company isn't enough. I'm so worried about what he's thinking that I miss the details and I usually am caught for some reason. I wonder what he's thinking. I wish I knew._' You think about them, but not about him." Jack hit the nail on the head. The Doctor had always had focused on the companion than Jason, but when it was just them, he tried to show his affection. "Jack… could we not talk about this, it's awkward talking about Jason to you…"

Suddenly, the doors to the loo flew open. Rose, there in her purple ball gown, rushed over to the men. "Doctor, what are you doin' in t'e loo? Oi, Jack, are you alright? That's a big knot you got!" The two men were stunned at what they saw. The rather homely Rose Tyler with her blonde hair in curls dangling about her face in a royal purple ball gown that fit her figure perfectly looked stunning. Behind her, Ivan walked in. "Doctor, are you alright? I heard you and this man here talking. I did not understand, so I asked _Duchess Frigoryia_ here to step aside as I broke the doors down. This will cost me a whole month pay." "Duchess?" the Doctor and Jack said together. "'Ey, no snickerin you two: you're in the presence of Anastasia Frigoryia, Duchess of Westocania. And you two are my escorts to see the Tsars." Rose proclaimed proudly, as the two gentlemen tried their best not to laugh, but to no avail.

"What have you done, Peter?" Ivan V questioned loudly. "Simple, I killed the traitors to the throne. Those who supported our sister are no more. I will not tolerate any distention among the boyars or the Streltsy." responded Peter simply. Jason looked across the room. Bodies piled everywhere, with piercings of the blade from which blood flowed like a river. He was used to this chaos, but Jason would not have killed them. He was hoping that some of them would have been exiled, like Prince Vasily Golitsyn. "Tsar Peter," Jason began as he bowed, "should it please you and your brother, I wish to go find my companions, for I do not think I should be here. There are—" "Nonsense, Jason, you were the one who told me of my sister's treacherous plot. You will remain in my sight until I have a chance to see her and hear her side of the story." proclaimed Peter.

At that precise moment, Jason's leather book fell out of his parka, a knock at the doors resounded within the chamber, and a creak was heard as the doors to the throne room were opened. "Presenting Anastasia Frigoryia, Duchess of Westocania and her royal escorts!" Jason's eyes lit up. His Doctor was here to save the day. "Forgive me your excellencies, I wish not to barge in on such an important matter but—" Ivan stopped in mid-sentence as he looked up and saw all the bodies. Rose fainted and the Doctor rushed to her to catch her from falling to the ground. Jason's heart sank low. He knew then whom the Doctor had chosen. His despair overwhelmed him. As he opened his fan, the aura of the Albatross' wings began to appear, his eyes taken over by the darkness.

The darkness that surrounded his hands spread to ground and soon engulfed Ivan, both Peter and Ivan V, and the Doctor up to the neck making them immobile. Rose fell into the Captain's arms as Jason levitated the men off the ground and lined them up along a wall in the throne room. The bodies on the floor—as well as the blood—began to turn to dust. They were blown away with one swift movement of the fan in Jason's right hand. "Jason! Calm down, Jason! It's not what you think!" yelled the Doctor. "Not what I think?" the voice flowed rasply from the mouth. "How could it not be what I think? You have always chosen the new companion over me! I don't understand! You have never asked me how I feel! You flirt with me all the time and you don't know anything! You may be a Time Lord, but you are so much a man, it's ridiculous! I… I… I ha—" "How do you feel about me? I want to know. Is it how I feel about you? I flirt with you for a reason, but I need some sort of litmus test… I'm sorry I'm an oaf. I've never been good at expressing my feelings, you know that. I'm sorry for making you feel this way. Please, tell me what you feel for me." the Doctor said blushing over his pale face.

The doors creaked open a second time. The body's head jerked quickly to see who was interrupting this. It was Sophia. With one fell swoop of his left hand, the body had enchanted her as well, slamming her into a column that led to the balcony. "After this lovers' quarrel, Sophia, you and I are going to have a little chat." Peter said to his older half-sister. "Silence!" boomed the voice, its echo resounding like thunder. "What do you mean, 'how I feel about you'?" the voice asked as the body walked closer to the Doctor. "I love you, Doctor. I've loved you ever since the Time War. You have always been oblivious, but I could tolerate it as long as you didn't flirt back with me. However, when you were regenerated into this lanky, leather-wearing, father type, always over protective of the world, I expected the same. No, you had to go and flirt with me and then pick up _her_. She's been falling for you ever since you saved her from the Living Plastic!" Jason looked over at the fainted Rose in the Captain's arms in contempt. "And I had to be the bloody one to save her _precious mummy_!" Jason fixed his gaze back upon the Doctor's oblivious face. "I can't take it anymore, Doctor! I LOVE YOU!"

With this revelation, Commander Cristatus walked into the chamber. "Regent Sssophi—" Jason was getting tired of interruptions. He looked at the commanding Ice Warrior and began to summon his book. "Bound in Heaven. Written on Earth. Seal in Hell. Book of Chaos, come forth." The book appeared and the ring materialized in the center of the book, allowing access. "Ice Warriors, for your attempts to control the Earth, I hereby banish this and all future generations with in the universe to spend eternity in the Calypso Galaxy." His spell, something not even the TARDIS could translate on a good day, was being spoken. Within an instant, the Commander vanished. The Ice Warriors that were under his command disappeared. Even Iecara Vararus, within the mountain, vanished into thin air.

"Who was that?" Peter finally spoke. "That was an alien race that had been vying for centuries to capture the Russian throne. Sophia went to them for help to overthrow you because she knew she and the Streltsy were not enough. Am I right, Sophia?" Jason turned to the regent and smiled a similar crooked smile that she herself wore. "Answer him, Sophia." Ivan V said. "Alright fine, yes, he's right."

With this, Jason began to falter in his step. He had used a lot of his energy. He knew he couldn't maintain control of the body for much longer. He sat the two Tsars, the Streltsy guard, the Time Lord, and the Regent all on the ground. As he began to lose consciousness, he could see Peter and Sophia arguing. "Jason, Jason! Hang in there, Jason. We'll get you to the TARDIS!"

David woke up on the bench of the TARDIS. "Ugh…" David rolled over and sprang upright. "Where's the Doctor? What happened?" Rose patted him on the shoulder as the she sat beside him. "Are you mad at me? David, is it?" she spoke softly as she twiddled her thumbs. "Hate you? No. Jealous? A bit. But then again, I've always been jealous of all his companions…" David responded. "Well, maybe you should learn to reign in your jealousy, David." Jack spoke flatly, with not an inflection of flirtation to be found in his voice. David stood up, a bit dizzy, but he managed to make it to the control panel. "Jack, what did I do? Did anyone get hurt?" "Physically or emotionally?" David looked quizzically at Jack, "What do you mean? What happened? Last thing I remember, we were outside the TARDIS getting ready to head into Russia." "Well, ask Jason about Ivan." Jack turned away from the dæmon. "What happened to Ivan? Where's the Doctor?"

"Peter and the guard had a private meeting. The Streltsy officer was stripped of his rank and sent to a monastery. The Doctor told Peter that he couldn't kill Kuznetsov because he had helped save him, although I was given the duty to inform his wife, Alexia, that he had been killed. You should be grateful to the Doctor. As for the Time Lord, he's in your room." Jack wasn't one to show his anger but at this particular moment, it was written all over his face. "Oh. I'm glad he wasn't killed. What happened to Sophia? Did she—?" David began to ask. "Yeah, she's there." Jack said as he sat beside Rose on the bench.

In David's room, the Doctor was sitting on David's bed, looking at the notebook. He couldn't help but want to open the book, but it required a touch of magic—all the Doctor had was his sonic screwdriver. David walked in and saw the lanky man in his leather jacket and purple V-neck shirt on his bed. David smiled slightly and knew that an explanation would be required of him. "I'm sorry I've put you through this torment, David." the Doctor started. "I've never been good at expressing my feelings, ask Jack how I am. Ever since the Time War, I've been blaming myself for not being there. I've always liked you. I've just never known how to express it—especially with all the companions I've invited on board." He got up and walked over to David, who was still leaning against the door. David turned his head, to hide the embarrassment—something only Iricanta had been able to evoke. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I couldn't deal with it and had Jason try and lessen the blow. I'm always thinking about what you are thinking about me. I just don't understand, you never say anything while there is someone on-board. But you flirt when it's only the two of us. I just don't know anymore, and I get distracted…" The Doctor began to chuckle. "This is fantastic! Jack really can read people!" The Doctor laughed as he grasped David's face in his cold, lanky hands. "Promise me, David, that if you want to talk to me about _us_, you will come to me and talk about it." David looked at his Doctor. For the first time in nearly 700 years, David felt _loved_. David closed his eyes and nuzzled in his leather jacket. The Doctor lifted his face, wiped the tear that was falling down David's face, and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter was a beast to write! I'm sorry it is sooo long. I had to end the darn thing. Next chapter, I will bring out another personality with the 10th Doctor. Please Review Please! I wanna know what you all think about the first "episode"...<em>**


End file.
